Empty
by Star Tea
Summary: Usui Takumi stole hundreds of girls' hearts... but it didn't matter. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have a heart that someone could steal back. But maybe... maybe it was just waiting.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Love is like gambling.

Gambling involves sacrificing something - usually money - for a specific prize. There is a catch, though; one is not guaranteed to win the prize. That makes his or her actions increasingly risky.

Isn't love the same way? A person sacrifices his or her affection to receive someone else's love. They may not succeed, though, which leaves them in a state of heartbreak... or, with gambling, some kind of debt.

Some people think that love and gambling aren't worth it. Why would you give something if you faced the chance of not getting it back? Well, those are just the rules of gambling. Naturally, everyone must abide by the rules. Unless there is a cheater.

Cheaters win huge amounts of money unless they get caught. And Usui Takumi stole hundreds of girls' hearts... but it didn't matter. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have a heart that someone could steal back.

But maybe... maybe it was just waiting.

* * *

 **Just the prologue, so nothing much yet! More to come, I promise.**


	2. Challenged

**Chapter 1**

 **Usui's Challenge**

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa, the student council president, was strolling calmly down the hallway when she heard something that made her stop in her tracks. It was the sound of a girl crying.

She quickened her pace, checking every single hallway for the source of the sound, and then she found it. A first year girl was leaning up against her locker. She had deep brown hair that fell to her waist, complemented by chocolate brown eyes that were glimmering with tears. Continuous sobs shook her small frame. Next to her stood a tall blonde boy who seemed to be completely unaffected by her crying.

"Usui Takumi. Exactly _what_ do you think you're doing?" Misaki shouted.

He looked up carelessly, his emerald green eyes locking with hers. A small smile pulled at his lips. "Nothing of importance. Just rejecting another girl's confession."

Misaki's golden orbs narrowed with anger. "Why would you reject a confession from such a pretty girl?" She fumed. It was true; the girl was _beautiful._ Usui was so stupid to have said no to her... and to make her cry? Just the thought made Misaki's blood boil with rage.

"Because I have absolutely no interest in her," Usui stated, his expression unchanging.

Misaki could barely believe what she was hearing. "Haven't you ever stopped to consider her feelings?"

"Why should I?" Usui taunted.

Misaki glared at him angrily. "This isn't even the first time. How many girls have you rejected solely in this semester? Fifty?"

"Seventy four," Usui corrected her, smirking. "So many fish in the sea, am I right?"

But Misaki wasn't listening to him anymore. She was busy consoling the young girl. Usui chuckled softly; it was almost funny. With boys, she was the "demon prez"; she was often rumored to have a "dark aura" with a twenty meter radius. But with girls, it was a different story; the blonde watched as she brushed the tears from the girl's eyes, whispered a few words to her, and then led the poor student out of the hallway.

"...It'll be alright, okay? He's just an insensitive jerk. Now, go off to lunch, you shouldn't be late." Misaki watched the girl exit the long hallway, a sad smile hinting at her lips.

Then she turned around and punched Usui in the face. At least, she _tried_ to. Unfortunately, he grabbed her wrist with an inhuman speed, stopping the collision from taking place.

She gritted her teeth, before muttering every insult she could think of. "Stupid, selfish, insensitive pervert alien! Get out of this world; you obviously don't belong here." Her words were sharp and full of venom.

He didn't even flinch. "What, are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, you idiot! You're the biggest jerk I've ever come across," she hissed, trying to pull her hand away from him. "Hey, let me go!"

Usui just smirked wider. "At least I have fangirls. You couldn't get anyone to like you," he replied.

Misaki stopped struggling and her amber eyes turned ice cold. "Is that a challenge? If so, you should know that I never decline challenges..."

"Why don't you try to make _me_ fall in love with you?" Usui grinned.

Misaki was taken aback. "Y-You?" she stuttered. "No way I'm wasting that much time! I don't even like you–"

"I see," interrupted Usui, pretending to be disappointed. "I guess I was too much for you. No girl has ever succeeded, after all. I guess Prez isn't any different." He turned around, preparing to leave, and held a hand up in parting. "Guess I overestimated you, then."

She knew he was teasing her, but the fact only fueled her anger more. "W-Wait!" She shouted. "Your challenge… I'll accept it!"

At the end of the hallway, he turned around, a small smile hinting at his lips. "Very well."

And then he was gone. Misaki bit her lip nervously. Beneath the thoughts _'this is stupid'_ and _'I can't believe I accepted his challenge'_ , there was a small, almost imperceivable part of her that wanted nothing more than to succeed...

* * *

 **Oh wow, 8 reviews? I totally wasn't expecting that many. You guys really make my day! Thank you so much.**

 **1\. nikunjonafiun**

 **2\. SakKim98**

 **3\. WhiteAngel83**

 **4\. The Shadow Gryphon**

 **5\. Snivy8276**

 **6\. IamGIO**

 **7\. Tsuray**

 **8\. shannonjacob21**


	3. First Plan

**Chapter 2**

 **First Plan**

* * *

Misaki dumped the stack of papers onto her desk. That specific pile contained all of Usui's information that she could find; both from school and from online.

She wondered how she'd stooped low enough to stalk him. This was insane... why was she doing all this to fulfill a stupid challenge? She didn't exactly have an answer.

Sighing, she began going through the papers, one by one. This continued for awhile until she found something that caught her eye:

* * *

 **Usui Takumi**

Birthdate: April 27

Class: 2-2

Age: 17

Due to a full scholarship, this student will transfer from Seika High School to Miyabigaoka High on April 31st.

* * *

Misaki blinked, unable to believe what she was seeing. Firstly, Usui's birthday was in three days. If she found some way to celebrate, that was sure to give her an advantage in accomplishing her goal.

But more importantly, he was transferring schools in a week. That meant she only had _seven days_ to make him fall for her. That made things a lot more difficult...

* * *

"Suzuna?" Misaki called cautiously.

Her sister glanced up at her questioningly. "What do you need?"

The older girl stared at the ground, lost in thought. "I was wondering... do you have any shoujo mangas?"

"Yeah. Volumes of them," Suzuna replied. "I used to like them a lot when I was younger. Why?"

"C-Could I see them?"

"How many?"

"All of them," Misaki stated hastily.

Suzuna stared at her, surprised by her sister's strange request. Misaki barely read manga, and when she did, it was _never_ shoujo manga. "Well... sure, if you want them," she answered after a moment of hesitation.

Misaki smiled gratefully. "Okay, thank you!"

She found her sister's old favorite mangas, and started flipping through them, one after the other. After awhile, she got an idea of what went on in them.

She had it all planned out. She'd confess to Usui in the most cliché, kawaii style she could possibly manage. It would be like a scene straight out of a shoujo manga. He'd be sure to fall for that. Right?

* * *

It was time. She was going to do it.

"U-Um..." she stuttered. "Takumi-kun…?" _'Shoot... did I just say his first name? Well, that's how I'm supposed to do it, right?'_

He turned to glance at her, looking disinterested. "Hmm?"

"I know you may never give me a chance, but you're everything to me..."

She wanted to punch a wall. _'Ugh, no! It needs to be even cheesier...'_

"You make me smile every day... I'll never forget this feeling."

 _'What else should I say? Hmm… I need something even more sincere... so much that it's almost poetic!'_

"If you'd let me be with you for eternity... until infinity... I promise..."

Her voice was sweeter than sugar. For one painful moment, she forced the cutest expression on her face that her features could possibly allow.

"I'll never stop loving you."

She exhaled, satisfied with her efforts. _'I did it! That was completely manga-worthy! Maybe I have a future as a voice actor, because that... was... spectacular.'_

She looked up, waiting to see his reaction. But his face remained expressionless, just like it always was. "Disappointing," he stated nonchalantly. "You're just like all the other fangirls. So... boring."

Misaki stared at him, too shocked to speak. He turned to leave, when she managed to utter: "Wait!"

He didn't turn around to look at her, but she knew that he was listening. "You don't get it, do you? You don't understand how hard it is for your fangirls to confess to you." Somehow her frustration didn't quite seem to fit into words.

"Why should I care about how life is for them?" he replied evenly. "I don't know them."

Misaki gritted her teeth. "Some people spend years trying to say the words. When they finally do, what gives you the right to treat them like that?" She demanded.

Her voice wavered indistinctly. "It... hurts them. It's not like you would understand, but heartbreak is painful. It's like losing something that made your life worth living."

She didn't quite know why she was standing up for a bunch of heartbroken girls that she didn't even know. But she was, and she was determined to make him understand.

"You have so many fangirls, but don't forget that they're all real people..." She trailed off. "They're not just there for your entertainment. Remember that… okay?"

For the first time, Usui turned around. Something flickered in his normally emotionless eyes, like a flame that had been ignited from ash and dust. "It's going to take more than that to make me fall for you," he stated simply. "But… you're more interesting than I thought."

* * *

 **This was originally two different chapters, but I merged them into one (which is partially why it took so long). Still a (relatively) short chapter, though, since I suck at making them long ;.;**

 **Seriously, though, you guys... 20 reviews?! I'm super shocked ; A ; I don't deserve this, thank you! It really made my entire week.** ❤

 **1\. Tsuray**

 **2\. SakKim98**

 **3\. IamGIO**

 **4\. Snivy8276**

 **5\. Ishita.d**

 **6\. shannonjacob21**

 **7\. Anime-freak-otaku01**

 **8\. nikunjonafiun**

 **9\. The Shadow Gryphon**

 **10\. Winnie Tang**

 **11\. Jui2014**

 **12\. violet167**

 **13\. WhiteAngel83**

 **14\. dolphintale204**

 **15\. Anonymous**

 **16\. kendra**

 **17\. Zara**

 **18\. FallenAngel56**

 **19\. Bailey Webster**

 **20\. gio**

 **I'm sort of stuck on this, so if you guys have any suggestions, please tell them to me! It could be scenes, situations, dialogue... honestly... anything works ^^ I'll be sure to mention you in the description if I use your ideas!**

 **Thank you so much, again! ; v ;** ❤


End file.
